Al otro lado de la muerte
by Kaksa Snape
Summary: Un corto en el que Brennan esta muy cerca de la muerte.


Aquí vengo esta vez con un pequeño corto en el que Brennan se encuentra en un momento muy delicado.

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX

………………………………………………………………………………………**. **

**Al otro lado de la muerte**

Cuando desperté me dolía todo, mis ojos permanecían cerrados y un gran dolor de cabeza hacia que no tuviera ganas de abrirlos.

-Vamos a salir de aquí Huesos.-Escuche, era Booth, eso me dio fuerzas para abrir los ojos, y cuando lo hice allí estaba, abrazándome mientras yo permanecía tumbada. Una herida nacía en su frente y moría en el nacimiento de su pelo, lo miré preocupada y alargué mi mano para ver si estaba bien, un gran dolor me embargo cuando lo intente y no pude evitar quejarme.-Huesos, estas despierta.-Dijo el mientras me miraba con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Bo…Booth, que…

-Shusssss.-me dijo él mientras posaba delicadamente un dedo en mis labios.-No hables, tenemos que salir de aquí.- Fue entonces cuando mire todo lo que me rodeaba, todo estaba en llamas, me costaba respirar y hablar, una gran franja de fuego nos separaba de la salida de la habitación.

-Booth, vete.-Le dije, los dos sabíamos que él podría pasar sin problemas, pero yo no, mi cuerpo no me respondía como era debido, todo me dolía y cada vez me costaba mas mantener los ojos abiertos.

-No pienso irme sin ti

-No digas tonterías…-el aire empezaba a faltarme-vete de aquí, no podría aceptar que te pasara algo por mi culpa. Tú puedes salvarte aun, yo…

-Huesos, no podría vivir en un mundo donde tú no estuvieras.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi poco a poco y depositaba sus labios levemente sobre los míos.-No voy a dejarte sola.-De repente empezaron a oírse disparos seguidos de una gran explosión, Booth se echo encima de mí rápidamente protegiéndome con su propio cuerpo.

Entonces todo se volvió negro. Me faltaba la respiración, no era capaz de poder abrir los ojos, sentía como algo me quemaba cada vez más y más hasta que todo se acabó, deje de sentir el calor en mi cuerpo, mi respiración se volvió normal y las ganas de abrir los ojos desaparecieron. Una pregunta llegó a mi mente "¿Estoy muerta? Eso era imposible, si lo estuviera mi corazón se hubiera parado y no tendría necesidad de respirar", me decía a mi misma mientras intentaba buscarle algún sentido a todo lo que me ocurría. Alguien a lo lejos empezaba a acercarse a mí, estaba de pie cuando se paro enfrente mia. "¿Mama?" pregunte, pero ella no contesto, simplemente tiro de mi y las dos saltamos cogidas de la mano a un vacío que hasta entonces no había visto. Cuando caí al suelo mi madre ya no estaba conmigo, ni tampoco estaba en esa oscuridad en la cual me encontraba antes. Mire a mi lado para ver a la persona que estaba conmigo, era mi hermano, Russ, pero algo era diferente en él, eso era, era mi hermano Russ con tan solo diecinueve años. Él miraba al frente, apenado, yo giré para ver que era lo que miraba, un coche arrancaba, mis padres estaban en él, corrí, suplicaba que se quedaran, les gritaba que no se fueran, pero ellos no me escuchaban, aun así seguí corriendo y volví a caer. Cuando aterricé ya me encontraba en el Jeffersonian, estaba enfrente de unos huesos cuando Godman nos llamó. Todos nos giramos para ver que quería y allí estaba él, Booth, todos se acercaron a saludarle y cuando fui yo a tomar su mano esta de descompuso como si de arena se tratara, todo volvió a volverse negro y con mucha impotencia empecé a gritar, no sabía que era ese sueño, pero no me gustaba nada.

Al poco de estar allí note una descarga en mi interior, volvía a estar tumbada, mi cuerpo volvía a dolerme y las dificultades para respirar volvían a estar allí, esta vez conseguí abrir mis ojos, lo primero que vi fue a él, Booth estaba al otro lado de la puerta, podía verlo a través de la ventana.

-¡¡Vuelve a haber latido!!-Grito uno de los médicos, pero yo solo podía mirarle a el, sus ojos marrones estaba llenos de lagrimas y con una sonrisa le mire. Rápidamente me trasladaron a otra habitación y cuando pase por su lado, con un susurro pero con todas mis fuerzas le dije.

-Te quiero.

**FIN**

…………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Espero que os haya gustado


End file.
